The scientist
by Charlie. HH
Summary: 'Y sí, mierda, sé que fui el que lo terminó todo, y que no tengo derecho a reprocharte, pero es lo que pienso. Aunque ya acabó, Horo, eres mío. No se puede curar, ni remediar. Eres mi condenada felicidad.' Songfic. Dedicado a Sad. Whisper. AU.


**The scientist.**

_Disclaimer: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, The Scientist, a Coldplay y este fic, a Sad. Whisper._

* * *

_Palabras: 1971_

_Songfic._

_Ren x Horo._

_Advertencias: para el que no lo sepa, estos dos son gays. __Shōnen ai, Yaoi, Slash, y alguna _palabrota___.  
_

_Utilicé una (preciosa) canción de Coldplay, The scientist, para este Fic. Recomiendo que la escuchen en el momento de leerlo._

* * *

Regreso al instituto, aunque no sé si sabes que, de ser por mí, no lo haría. No porque se me hagan pesadas las clases, ni porque odie a la mitad de los profesores.

Es porque estás tú.

**Come up to meet you,  
tell you I'm sorry.**

Caminé hasta el centro solo. Una vez allí, Yoh me asaltó, comenzando a hablarme de lo preciosa que era su _Annita_, y haciéndome prometer que no le diría que había dicho eso. Aunque no le prestaba atención, él se esforzaba en mantener una conversación _decente_ conmigo. Antes no era tan difícil… ¿recuerdas?

Cuando llego, tu hermana me saluda. Sé que siempre le gusté, pese a que ella siempre supo lo _nuestro_. Y, de manera irremediable, te busco. Estás cerca, a un par de metros, solo. Con la vista fija al teléfono móvil que sujetas entre tus manos, y el ceño fruncido. No lo puedo evitar, Horokeu; te amo.

**You don't know how lovely you are.  
I had to find you, tell you I need you,  
and tell you I set you apart.**

Es entonces, cuando alzas la vista, aunque, claro, no en mi dirección. Hace tiempo que no es así.

Hao se acerca, y tú le sonríes. Te empuja un poco, tirando luego de ti, hasta quedar escondidos. Lejos de mi vista.

Joder, claro que sé lo que pasa. Pero tú sabes que es más fácil hacerse el desentendido, el indiferente, como si me valiese una soberana verga lo que haces con la tuya, que admitir que me estoy muriendo.

**Tell me your secrets  
and ask me your questions.  
Oh, let's go back to the start.**

Es que, es la verdad. Me das realmente igual…

Me das asco. Me repugna la idea de que, después de haber estado casi dos años juntos, lo olvidaste todo en menos de dos meses. Y sí, mierda, sé que fui el que lo terminó todo, y que no tengo derecho a reprocharte, pero es lo que pienso.

Sé que no tenía razón cuando te exigí el porqué de tu nueva relación la semana pasada. Sé que me pasé por gritarte. Sé que odias que te grite.

Y sé que te hizo daño. Y que, cuando estabas solo, lloraste.

Pero… ¿tan poco significó eso para ti lo más importante que me ha ocurrido, Horokeu?

¿Tan insignificante te resulta mi felicidad?

**Running in circles,  
coming in tales.  
Heads are a science apart.**

Y digo la verdad cuando confieso que no lo comprendo. Hablo en serio, cuando digo que no sé lo que me pasa.

Porque no tiene sentido, Horo, que te eche la culpa por algo que, creí, ya no me importaba.

Parezco un jodido marica-cómo odiabas cuando te decía eso, tras cada 'te amo' que me regalabas, acompañado, siempre, de una sonrisa-, cuando me quedo prendado de tus orbes negros, tan profundos que parecen esconder maravillas, cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan. Es estúpido el malestar que me obliga a bajar la vista cuando sé que, cerca de donde yo estoy, Hao está tomando lo que es mío.

Aunque ya acabó, Horo, eres mío. No se puede curar, ni remediar.

Eres mi condenada felicidad.

**Nobody said it was easy,****  
****it's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,****  
****no one ever said it would be this hard.****  
****Oh, take me back to the start.**

Cuesta izar la cabeza, tirando del hilo que ahora parece ser mi condenada esperanza tras oír cada 'te quiero' que él te dedica, y que tú correspondes con un 'y yo' bajito.

Sí, esperanza. Porque espero que le dejes, Horokeu. Que te acerques, para así poder decirte cuánto lo siento, aunque tenga que lubricarme la garganta para poder tragarme mi maldito orgullo.

Y no sabes la alegría que siento cuando, tras él agregar un 'yo más', tú sólo le besas un poco, o cambias de tema.

Porque no le amas.

Yo sé cómo amas, porque, en su momento, tuve la suerte de ser el objeto de tu obsesión.

En su momento.

**Nobody said it was easy,****  
****no one ever said it would be this hard.****  
****Oh, take me back to the start.**

Bajé las escaleras, algo desconcertado. Desde que lo habíamos dejado, evitábamos estar ambos en un mismo contexto. Era incómodo.

Era obvio. Y tú no querías que Hao se diera cuenta.

Aunque él ya lo sabía. Todos sabían que nos queremos.

Pero, esa mañana, de manera extraña, y algo dudosa, me sonreíste, tal vez cohibido, o tal vez arrepintiéndote al instante. Y, joder, sé que hice mal, porque, como un maldito retardado, me quedé estático, sin saber lo que hacer.

Me sentí como la primera vez que nos besamos. Cuando me lo dijiste todo de golpe, y, aunque yo quería corresponderte, en el momento, no supe cómo.

**I was just guessing at numbers and figures,****  
****pulling your puzzles apart.**

En el recreo no tenía ganas de esperar a Yoh. No tenía ganas de que se esforzase por despejar mi cabeza de tu persona, cuando sabía, desde el principio, que no lo conseguiría.

Bajé las escaleras, yendo, casi inconscientemente, a donde nosotros nos poníamos siempre. Detrás de los grandes arbustos, en el jardín. Te gustaban las plantas y los bichos que habitaban allí. En realidad, te gustaban todas las plantas y bichos.

Me quedé estático, cuando te vi allí, apoyado contra una pared con Hao encima de ti. A _vosotros_, en _nuestro _sitio.

-He dicho que no…

-Dios, Horo, eres como un niño. A ver, dime, ¿y por qué?

-Porque no quiero.

**Questions of science, science and progress,****  
****do not speak as loud as my heart.**

-¿Y entonces cuándo?

-¡No sé!, pero ahora no. Y aquí aún menos.

-¡El problema no es el dónde ni el cuándo! ¡El problema eres tú, Horo-Horo!

-No sé de qué hablas, Hao.

Él se alejó de ti, molesto, dándote la espalda por un par de segundos. Luego giró, para mirarte con una mueca frustrada.

-Claro, qué idiota soy-se rio con algo de sadismo, antes de volver a quedarse serio-. El problema no eres tú, soy yo.

-¿Pero de qué…

-¡Si yo fuese Ren ya te habrías acostado conmigo!, ¿verdad, _Horokeu_?-Yo era el único que te llamaba por tu nombre, y Hao lo sabía. Todos lo sabían.

-¿Por qué siempre le metes en esto?-gritaste, empuñando ambas manos. Estabas enfadado… y dolido- ¡Si no es por esto es por aquello, pero siempre le incluyes en esto! ¡Él ya no pinta nada aquí!

Sí; aquello último me dolió.

Tenías una mueca inquieta en el rostro. Y no era una con un adorable ceño fruncido, que sólo yo conseguía, y era bastante frecuente. Ésta era una que sólo había visto una vez.

Cuando todo acabó.

-¡Claro que pinta, porque todo es su culpa! ¡Si él no estuviese vivo tú serías mío, Horo-Horo!

-¡Por Dios, Hao, cállate! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¡Es que acaso quieres que se muera?

-¡Pues sí! ¿Es que Horo está triste porque el inútil de Ren le dejó?-inquirió, burlón, riendo. Me dieron ganas de ir y pegarle, en serio.

Pero no me podía mover. Tal vez, porque era egoísta y quería saber si, de verdad, yo aún _pintaba_ algo.

No podía.

-¡No tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que estás hablando, Hao, así que cállate!

-¡Vete a la mierda, Horo-Horo! ¡Podría estar con cualquiera ahora! ¡No pienso aguantar tus tonterías de colegiala!

-¡Pues vete! ¡Nadie te pidió que me siguieras hasta aquí!-gritaste, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Él sólo guardó silencio, acercándose un par de pasos a ti.

-Si te seguí… es porque yo sí te quiero-contestó, acariciando tu nuca.

¿Quién mierda le había dado derecho a tocarte?

Ah, claro. Yo, al dejarte.

-Vale, pues ahora vete con cualquier otro y déjame con mis tonterías de colegiala.

Que le dijeras aquello le molestó. Te soltó, y se fue, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Como yo había hecho en su momento. Claro que yo, nada más cruzar la primera esquina, quise volver. Él, tras el primer cruce, encontró un segundo.

**And tell me you love me,  
come back and haunt me.**

Tú solo te quedaste quieto un momento, para luego sentarte en el suelo, hundiendo la cara en tus rodillas, las cuales abrazabas únicamente cuando llorabas.

No sabía qué hacer. Aún así, irracional y estúpido, me acerqué.

**Oh, and I rush to the start.**

-Horokeu…

Alzaste la cabeza, deprisa y sorprendido, dejándome ver tus ojos húmedos y, pese a que acababas de comenzar a llorar, rojos ojos. Al verme, se agrandaron, y te secaste deprisa las mejillas encharcadas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-te pusiste de pie, como fingiendo que no acababas de llorar porque lo tuyo con Hao había terminado.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirí, evadiendo tu pregunta.

Me miraste un momento, antes de coger aire entrecortadamente y sorber por la nariz.

-¿Y qué más te da?

Guardé silencio. Sabía que, en un momento u otro, esto sucedería. Y me dio rabia que, cuando te dije que ya no quería estar contigo, porque ya no te quería, sólo guardases silencio.

-¡¿Qué demonios te importa si estoy bien o no, Ren?-gritaste, y tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No me grites.

-¡Cállate y vete tú también!

-No.

Te sorprendiste un segundo, mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando por tus mejillas.

En serio… ¿tan mal?

**Running in circles,  
chasing tales.****  
****And coming back as we are.**

… ¿Tanto daño?

-Ah, ¿ahora sí te quedas?-exigiste, enfadado- ¿Sabes?, ¡ahora vete! ¡Ya no te necesito, demonios! ¡Yo no te quiero, joder!-seguiste gritando un par de segundos, hasta que tu voz fue bajando de nivel- Yo no te quiero... yo no quiero necesitarte, Ren…

Supe que eran la rabia y la impotencia las que te hacían callar. Porque no era justo.

No era justo que, tras dos años jurando profesar amor, un amor mutuo que, ilusos e inconscientes, prometimos que sería para siempre, me marchase sin importarme si tú podrías hacerlo también.

Porque, a primera vista, cualquiera diría que lo llevas mejor que yo. Que tienes una relación estable y firme, que ríes.

Es fácil engañarles a todos cuando sabes sonreír. A todos los que no te conocen.

Por eso, yo sé cuándo finges.

Porque, en el fondo, te mueres tanto o más que yo. Porque pasé página, olvidándote, sin importarme si tú también podrías saltar de párrafo.

O eso se supone.

**Nobody said it was easy.  
Oh, it such a shame for us to part.**

Sabes que esto no se me da bien. Que yo nunca supe enfrentarme a los sentimientos, ni ayudar a los demás a asumir los suyos.

Aún así, me acerqué un par de pasos a ti, dubitativo.

-Horokeu…-no lo pude evitar. Mi mano rozó tu mejilla, para luego tomar tu nuca y obligarte a abrazarme.

No supe cuánto había añorado esto, tu cuerpo junto al mío, tus manos en mi espalda, tu respiración contra mi piel, hasta que regresó.

-Lo siento, Ren…-te disculpaste, entre sollozos y mi cuello.

¿Qué? ¿Es que se te había pegado la gilipollez de Hao, o qué leches ocurría?

¿Cómo que lo sentías? ¿Qué era lo que sentías?

-No tienes que sentirte culpable… Puedes irte…-hablaste entrecortadamente, sin dejar de llorar.

-No seas idiota, Horokeu-me apresuré a hablar. Yo le hacía llorar, y él se disculpaba.

Maldito tarado que siempre conseguía todo de mí.

-Si estoy aquí es porque quiero.

-Yo… lo siento…-repetiste. Y entendí.

No era a mí.

Te debías una disculpa, por no poder evitarlo.

Por cumplir la maldita promesa de amarme por siempre.

**Nobody said it was easy,****  
****no one ever said it would be so hard.**

-Deja de llorar, idiota-te pedí, tragando saliva-. Horo… yo lo siento.

Me miraste de cerca, un segundo, antes de soltar otra lágrima, que cayó como una maldita ancla contra mi pecho.

-Volvamos a empezar-casi supliqué. Y tú, atinaste a aferrarte a mí.

**I'm going back to the start.**

* * *

_Pues, mi gente, este Fic está escrito única y exclusivamente para Sad. Whisper, la mejor escritora de Fics de SK._

_Porque, demonios, para el que no lo sepa, ¡hoy, 20 de junio, es su cumpleaaaaños~! :3_

_Sé que le gusta el RenxHoro, así que ahí está. Un Horo MUUUUUY uke... u_u_

_Espero que les guste, y sobre todo, a ella. ^-^_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
